


Baking a Cake

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Cake, F/M, FFXV kinkmeme, Fluff, Happy Ending AU, Luna lives, Married Couple, Noctis Lives, Older Noctis, Post Game, They Tried, non explicit prompt, older luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: ...is apparently a hard thing for royalty to do.





	Baking a Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I almost missed it! But it’s still September 4th in my timezone, so yay! Happy birthday, Luna! Anyway, this is also a fill for [this prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6664977#cmt6664977) because it’s a cute idea and I too have no clue if Luna can cook or bake.

They’d figured it out after multiple attempts and a kitchen coated in flour, sugar, and all sorts of other ingredients.

Neither of them could bake to save their lives.

It was Noctis’ idea, really, to provide for them an activity they could do together that didn’t involve hassling Ignis. Not that the advisor would have minded helping the couple out, but it wouldn’t have felt as personal to ask Ignis to bake them a cake.

Never mind that he’s probably already done so anyway. They were good, they hadn’t peeked. So they honestly didn’t know for certain.

But they could guess.

Either way, Noctis figured the best way for them to bond on Luna’s birthday was to spend their time doing some sort of activity together that didn’t involve curling up in a bed to take naps wrapped in each other’s limbs. Apparently that was in poor taste, especially when it came to the proper treatment of a queen.

No one cared that said queen wasn’t interested in extravagant gifts. When one grew up as a princess and an important religious figure, one tended not to want for much. And true, the 114th King of Lucis could’ve given her the world regardless. But the woman, Lunafreya, only wanted one thing from her husband, Noctis. Some quality time.

They’d been robbed twenty two years of it, they might as well make up for it now.

Not that it was going very well.

“Noctis…” Luna started, frowning at him slightly as she attempted to pull her bare toes out of a clump of batter plopped uselessly on the ground. Her shoes had long since been discarded.

“I can’t find the Ulwaat berries, do you think one of us stepped on them?”

Noctis grimaced, checking under his own feet. They were suspiciously red on the soles.

“…Maybe.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she nodded to herself, checking the floor for anymore stray fruit.

Really the floor was covered in stray everything.

It had all been going well until one of the eggs fell on the floor, honestly. They’d kept a clean kitchen, making a few mistakes here and there while sticking to the cookbook they’d pulled out of a cupboard. They’d wiped up the spills and only beat the mixtures moderately, not trying to splatter themselves and the counter tops. And then Noctis heard Luna go “whoops”. And then “Noctis, watch your step”. And then “Look out!”

And it went downhill from there. He’d slipped, and then she slipped trying to catch him and they’d both somehow managed to drag a bag of flour down with them, on top of their bowls of batter upending. And when they tried to stand and slipped up again? Everything else fell too.

It was actually pretty ridiculous when they thought about it. Neither of them figured they’d be all that good at baking, having always had cooks to do it for them. But they never guessed they’d be this terrible at it.

Oh who were they kidding? Yes they did.

If Ignis could actually see the mess they left behind, he’d have a conniption.

“Dear?”

“Hmm?” Noctis looked up from the floor as he tried not to squash anymore berries.

“I think we’ve made a bit of a mess,” Luna stated plainly. Noctis raised his eyebrows at the remains of what was once a pristine kitchen.

“Yeah, I think so too. Just a little bit.”

“Yes, yes… Just a smidge.”

“You’d barely even know it was there.”

“I’ve already forgotten about it.”

Both of them looked at each other, biting their lips to hold in their grins. It didn’t work. They quickly burst into laughter.

“I think this attempt could have gone better,” Luna chuckled. Noctis snorted at her nonchalance.

“Knowing us? This was the best case scenario. Imagine if we actually _made_ the cake.”

He could see it right there and then. A glob of undercooked batter, burnt at the top and weirdly gooey on the inside, the icing melting off of the cake as they would have likely put it on too soon, and the middle inevitably sinking in under its own wake, which, considering the number of cake pans they were using, would have been guaranteed. Perhaps it was better that they never made it to the oven process.

“Hmm. Well, it wouldn’t have been the best cake…but it would have been ours. I think that would have been enough,” Luna sighed, leaning against the counter (gripping the edges so that she wouldn’t slip on the same egg her husband had).

“I think the ‘making’ part is the better part,” Noctis shrugged. “The cake can go eat itself.” Because honestly, no one else would have touched it anyway.

“Alright then. I agree, the ‘making’ was the best part,” Luna laughed, her smile beaming. Noctis easily smiled back. Leaning over the counter, he placed a peck on her lips.

“Happy birthday, Luna,” he said, running a finger through the splats of batter on the counter and dotting her nose with it playfully.

“Thank you, Noctis,” she replied, nuzzling Noctis’ face. And subsequently rubbing batter all over his beard.

It took him a few hours to notice.


End file.
